Smartphones and other various electronic devices have advanced in performance, and are now equipped with many input/output devices for delivering a diversity of information to their users. For example, an electronic device may receive touch, hover, or gesture inputs from a user through a display (e.g., a touch panel-equipped touch sensitive display) and display various information to the user. A touchscreen or other similar devices capable of directly or indirectly receiving user's inputs through a display for showing information from an electronic device are used as an input device of the electronic device. Thus, the user may perform various interactions with the electronic device; e.g., transmitting the information to another electronic device, turning on/off the display of the electronic device, increasing/decreasing the sound volume of the electronic device, adjusting the brightness of the display, or controlling the function of an application by directly touching the surface of the display, hovering (e.g., sensing a position on the surface of the display in a contactless state), or conducting various types of gesture recognition to thereby control various types of information displayed on the display.
As the electronic device performs various interactions by processing complicated gesture inputs, the user may have difficulty in recognizing such gesture inputs. A recent demand exists for a method for an electronic device to perform various gesture-based interactions in a more simplified way.